Paper planes
by wordstojack
Summary: Before Lana entered the asylum there were lots of people with different stories. This is the story of Jordan, who writes on paper planes asking for help and then she throws them to fly away. She was imprisoned in Briarcliff Manor for murdering. Enter the asylum and discover her real story.


I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm not a murderer but somebody took his time to prove me wrong. It seems that while I was in Paris a man was killed in Massachusetts and all the evidence suggests that I'm the murderer. There are videos of me doing it and nobody believes me, it's like a nightmare. I wish I could wake up from this bad dream. Now I'm interned in a mental hospital, they want me to confess. Time goes by and I'm not recovering, the men in white hurt me. They give me pills but I've never taken them. I don't deserve this, please if somebody reads this come and help me.

The paper plane flew through the window and the wind did the rest.

-What are you doing? -said Sister Jude- Please Jordan, not again. Listen to me, you're a murderer, it wasn't a trap, there is no conspiracy at all. Keep this in mind YOU ARE AS GUILTY AS INSANE.

Sister Jude was the master of Briarcliff Manor, the only asylum in town. The asylum was run by nuns and everyone and everything was under her control.

Time went by and one day somebody knocked the door. It turned out that one man read the letter Jordan wrote. It was a poor lawyer who wanted a big case to be back at his work and gain reputation, fame and money.

-I'm here for this -said the lawyer showing the paper plane to Sister Jude-.

-Please, not again -said her to herself- Let me guess, you're just a poor lawyer that wants to change the world by releasing someone from an asylum because somebody has been imprisoned by mistake. Do you think that a paper plane can be an opportunity to escape from your shitty life? Are you really that stupid?

-Let me guess, you're just a sourpuss woman that has been left on the shelf with nobody to care about because you're alone and you'll always be.

-Touché -said Sister Jude with a wicked smile- but let me warn you, if you look in the face of evil, evil's going to look right back at you.

Sister Jude took the lawyer to Jordan's cell.

-You've got 30 minutes. I think that'll be enough.

The lawyer frowned and Sister Jude left. He knocked on Jordan's door and found her sat on a corner without shoes and hiding behind her hair. The room was dirty but not as dirty as Jordan was. The lawyer's nostrils moved up and down catching a smell of root.

-Hi Jordan, I'm here because I've read your note. See? The paper plane.

-Please, don't hurt me -said Jordan sobbing-.

-Don't worry Jordan. I'm one of the good guys. I promise you I'll take you out of this hell, but first of all you have to tell me your version. What exactly happened?

-I was in Paris when a man was killed here, and they think I did it.

-But, why do people think so? -said the lawyer as he was getting closer and closer to her- If you were in Paris who have you been with?

-It's difficult. Everybody wants to hurt me, my family wants me out of their lives. I'm very rich, they have contacts, I know they are the ones who have done this.

-What? Are you serious?

-You have to help me please. I have a daughter, she needs me. You have to take me out of here. I can't stand the pressure.

-What are you talking about Jordan? You don't have any daughters, you're 16, -they were now speaking face-to-face-you don't even have a...

Everything went really fast at that point. It was too late for the lawyer, Jordan stab him do death with the sharp pencil she used to write on the paper plane. She sink it in her neck.

Poor lawyer, he was tricked by an insane young girl. He only wanted to help her but his craving for power and success blinded him.

-Which story did you use this time? The spies? Your evil twin? -said Sister Jude who standing outside witnessing Jordan's insanity-.

-My rich family - said Jordan laughing and clapping over the lawyer's dead body-.

-Oh, the classic conspiracy of the family. Deal with your body now, I don't want the police here, remember what happened last time. So who's the lonely sourpuss now? -said Sister Jude mocking at the lawyer's face- I always warn them but they always ignore my words.

Sister Jude left and Jordan went to her bedside table to grab a sheet of paper from the drawer. She wrote on it and then she made a paper plane.


End file.
